


Locked Out, Drinks with Colleagues

by JustLookFrightenedAndScuttle



Series: Locked Out [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustLookFrightenedAndScuttle/pseuds/JustLookFrightenedAndScuttle
Summary: From the bar scene inChapter 5of Locked Out from the point of view of Shelly, the urban farmer.





	Locked Out, Drinks with Colleagues

**Author's Note:**

> From the bar scene in [ Chapter 5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807630/chapters/37933259%22) of Locked Out from the point of view of Shelly, the urban farmer.

James checked the time on his phone again. 5:50.

“He really said he was going to come this week,” he said again. “One more round? We can’t leave yet.”

He looked around the table. About half the people who usually stopped for a drink on Friday afternoons after working at the Greenhouse were still there.

Shelly, who usually would have left by now, settled back in her chair. She liked Eric. She especially liked the way his social media savvy was bringing more people to the farm stand’s sale days. And the way he appreciated the produce the group grew and sold. He’d provided a recipe or two of his own to give people ideas for what to do with it.

She couldn’t abandon him to James and Marcus. Bernie and Raul were still here, and they were fine, but they were so busy flirting with each other they wouldn’t be paying attention to Eric. So were Brenda and Nicole, but they’d probably be moving on to another watering hole soon.

“One more,” she said. “If I stay longer than that, Gloria will kill me. She’s had the kids all day. Why is it so important to you that he shows up, anyway? He told you he has a standing appointment on Fridays.”

“The team that plays together stays together,” James said.

“Team that plays together?” Shelly said, arching a brow. “You knows he’s practicing for hockey? For the team he really does play on?”

“It’s hard to think of Eric as an athlete, isn’t it?” Marcus said. “I always think of hockey players as big burly guys who are missing teeth. Eric’s kind of, well, fastidious. I mean, he bakes. My fiancee would love him.”

“Are you implying something about Eric’s sexuality?” James said.

“No, because there’s no need to,” Marcus said. “He’s pretty open about being gay. I guess a place like Samwell needs to have that kind of representation on the team.”

“You guys aren’t hockey fans, are you?” Shelly said. “Samwell has a D-1 team, and they’re supposed to be pretty good. Good enough that it makes sense he’s keeping up with it over the summer. They don’t have room for someone who’s not good.”

“Did he say who he’s practicing with?” James asked. “Maybe he meets up with some of the guys from Brown?”

“He never said,” Shelly said. “And I, for one, am not going to pry.”

“He said he might bring the guy who gives him a ride in with him,” James said. “Which would be fine with me. Hockey players are usually ripped.”

“Tell me that’s not why you want Eric to come and have a drink,” Shelly said. “No hitting on the interns. This is not Mad Men.”

“That would be inappropriate,” James said primly. “Can’t I just want to make sure our intern has a good time?”

“Not too good of a time,” Shelly said.

“He’s of age,” James said.

“He turned 21 like two months ago,” Shelly said.

“Yeah, but I bet he’s no stranger to drinking,” Marcus said. “Living with the hockey team on a college campus and all.”

“Point,” Shelley said, tipping her glass in Marcus’ direction.

Shelly saw James turn to the door; when she looked over, she saw Eric’s blond head. He was turned away, talking to the big guy with dark hair who followed him in. That guy was big enough that he was bent down to hear what Eric was saying.

“Eric!” James called. “Glad you could make it!”

As Eric and his companion got closer, James said, “Who’s your friend?”

Shelly would have known those eyes and those cheekbones anywhere. They were on the cover of the souvenir program she brought home from the first Falconers game of the last season.

“Holy shit!” she said. “You’re Jack Zimmermann!”

“Yes,” he said, deadpan. “I am.”

“Wait -- you’re practicing with a pro? From the Falconers?” Marcus asked. “Sweet.”

“It’s really nice of Jack to take the time,” Eric said. “He’s helped me a lot this summer.”

“How does somebody get a deal like that?” Marcus said. “Skating every week with the face of the Falconers? Lucky Eric.”

Brenda and Nicole were gaping, although Shelley wasn’t sure either of them had ever seen a hockey game. It might just be that Jack was even more good looking in person than he was on the billboards around town.

“Where’s that cute accent from?” Nicole asked. 

“Uh, I’m from Montreal originally,” Jack said. “But I’ve been in Providence for the last seven years.”

“Does it feel like home yet?” Nicole asked. “I bet lots of people would love to help.”

“Down, girl,” Marcus said. “Seriously, though, it must be so easy for you to pick up women.”

Shelly thought Jack would have disappeared through the floor if he could, and Eric looked furious.

“I don’t really do one-night stands,” Jack said, still in the same flat tone.

“Forget the girls,” Brenda said. “Think of the restaurant reservations. And i don’t think there’s a club in Providence that wouldn’t let you skip the line.”

That was a little better, Shelly thought. Brenda must be sober enough to realize a line had been crossed.

“Not my scene,” was all Jack said.

“So, Brenda, did you get those new hives set up in Blackstone Park?” Eric broke in. “If you did, get some pictures for Insta. Maybe even a close-up of a bee on a flower.”

“No shop talk after work,” Nicole chastised, before turning to Jack again.

“Can I get you a drink?” she asked.

“I’m good,” Jack said, holding up a still-full bottle of Sam Adams.

“What about you, Marcus?” Eric said. “Did you ask the farmers you work with for cute pictures of sheep?”

“It’s not about being cute,” Marcus started when James interrupted.

“Nicole’s right,” he said. “This is our opportunity to get to know each other outside of work.”

Shelly nudged Eric’s chair.

“So, practicing with a pro? You must be better at hockey than I thought,” she said. “And I thought you were pretty good.”

“I know I don’t look like what most people think of as a hockey player,” Eric said.

Before he could say any more, Jack jumped in, suddenly animated.

“He’s really good,” Jack said. “He’s faster than I am, and he’s going to captain his team next year. I was lucky to meet him – he’s been helping me work on speed this summer. It’s really been good for both of us.”

Shelly was about to ask about Eric’s skills -- hadn’t he said something about figure skating once? -- but James as at Jack’s elbow.

“I see you met Shelly,” he was saying. “She runs an urban farm that sells its produce here in Providence. Let me introduce you to the other Greenhouse members. You never know when something will strike your fancy. Brenda encourages people to keep bees --”

“I thought you said no shop talk,” Eric said, just this side of polite. “Anyway, Jack has another commitment, and he’s my ride, so we’ll have to be going. Ready, Jack?”

Jack put his bottle down and said, “Sure, if you don’t mind leaving.”

Jack followed Eric out, and James followed them with his eyes.

“Smooth, James, real smooth,” Shelly said. “Eric brought Jack because they’re friends, and you were going to put the arm on him.”

“But think about what he could do -- a picture of him at your farmstand, maybe?” James said.

“It’d be nice,” Shelly admitted. “But dude, show a little class.”


End file.
